Please Don't Go
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: James and Kendall get into an argument that can lead to the end of their relationship. Kames.


**Hey guys! So this is a little story that I wrote like two years ago but never finished it. I have a lot of stories that I wrote and never either finished it or posted them…Idk why tho. But I decided to finish up this story and post it just because I haven't updated in a while. It's Kames as always and I hope you all read and enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Please Don't Go**

The loud slamming of the once peaceful apartment door echoed throughout the entire house hold; a brunette teen standing in the middle of it all, crying his heart out. His arms were wrapped around his mid-section as he looked around the room like a lost puppy. Never in his life has he felt this stupid, this betrayed. He couldn't take it anymore, everything was just too much. He couldn't live like this anymore, he was done. It was done.

James let out another broken sob, dropping his arms from around him as he stormed over to his and his (soon to be ex) boyfriend's bedroom. Soon enough, the hazel eyed male began trashing the room. He threw everything that belonged to Kendall in a big pile in the middle of the room. He started with the blonde's clothing; which was a rather difficult task considering the two combined all their belongings together, not caring who wore what. James just settled with throwing dumping the entire drawer out, picking out the few items he knew was his. The pretty boy then moved over towards the main dresser where they kept their pants, picture, underwear and colon on. James started up with the same process, stopping for a brief moment when he happened to glance at the picture of him and Kendall that rested neatly on top of the dresser. The picture was taken on their second year anniversary; Kendall had decided to take James to the fair to celebrate. In the picture, Kendall had his arms wrapped around James from behind as he kissed all over the brunette's cheeks while James was laughing joyfully. James' face twisted up in anger as he continued to stare at the picture, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He picked up the picture and chucked it across the room into the wall, the frame broke into pieces with the glass shattering onto the carpet floor.

James continued on with throwing out all of Kendall's things, muttering under his breath every now and then as the tears fell freely onto his rosy cheeks. Just as he was about to move towards the bathroom, he froze in his tracks upon hearing the sound of heavy footsteps thumping down the hallway of the apartment complex and his name being shouted over and over again. James' face twisted up in discomfort as big, fat tears ran down his wet face. He shook his head, stomping back into his bedroom just as Kendall entered the apartment.

"James!" Kendall called out, slamming the door shut behind him. He was getting ready to take off to his bedroom when he saw James walking around the corner, crying hysterically and carrying a pile of clothes in his hands. The brunette dropped the clothes in the middle of the living room before retreating back to his bedroom, not even sparing Kendall a glance. The blonde was quick to follow after him, stopping in the door way once he got to the room. The room was in a complete mess, the bed was flipped over, bed sheets scrambled everywhere, and the drawers to the dressers were pulled out, some half full half empty. In the middle of it all was a crying James bending down to pick up more clothing.

"James." Kendall called again softly, stalking towards the younger boy slowly and wrapping his arms around his waist. James instantly tensed at the contact. Standing straight, he turned sharply, smacking Kendall's hands off of him.

"Do NOT touch me." He hissed. His one angelic voice slightly raspy, due to all of his crying. He bumped pass Kendall, continuing to carry his things out to the living room.

James froze mid-step when big hands were placed upon his hips.

"What the fuck? I said don't fucking to-" James turned to yell at the older male but was cut off when lips were pressed to his. He pulled away, slapping Kendall straight across the face, hard. "What the hell is your p-problem?" He shouted, voice cracking a bit.

Kendall rubbed at his aching cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered voice barely audible. James only stared at him in disbelief, his mood changing from sad to hurt to angry in just seconds.

"Sorry? You think fucking sorry if going to fix this K-Kendall?" James' voice rose louder with each word spoken. Kendall winced at his boyfriends (by this point he's not even sure if he can still call him that) tone. He looked down at the floor before meeting James' deadly glare.

"James, baby. I know sorry isn't going to fix it but…" Kendall trailed off, taking a step closer to James. His voice was in a pleading tone as his eyes began to swell with tears.

"No," James started, shaking his head as he took a step away from Kendall. "Don't call me your baby. I'm not your fucking baby anymore. I'm tired of this K-Kendall! I-I can't keep d-doing this."

"Are you b-breaking up with me?" Kendall asked quietly. His green irises turning a slight golden red from his unshed tears. When James fell silent did Kendall allow the tears to fall. "N-no, James! I'm so, so sorry, baby! I didn't mean for it to happen."

James looked at Kendall in anger. He shoved the blonde back harder when he tried to get close. You didn't mean to? What kind of bullshit is that? You fucking slept with my best friend and didn't even have the heart to tell me-e? P-please don't give me that shit."

"I was drunk, James! I had no idea what the fuck I was doing!" Kendall defended himself, finally letting out his frustrations.

"I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses, Kendall. Just go-o and get the fuck out of my s-sight beca-use I'm done with this. I'm d-done with y-you-u." James said and Kendall's face completely fell.

"Baby, please don't do this. I promise I won't mess up again, I promise I'll do right. Just don't leave me James." Kendall's voice broke down on his last words. James remained quiet for a moment before taking off the promise ring Kendall had gave to him and threw it at the blonde's feet. Kendall let out a broken sob, falling down to his knees feeling incredibly frustrated at the moment.

"We're…we're o-over. Get your things and be gone in 30 minutes." James wiped away his tears as they continued to fall from his hazel orbs.

That's when Kendall lost it.

James was about to leave the room when Kendall surprisingly slammed him into the nearest wall, gripping his arms tightly. The blonde lost full control as he inched his face closer to James' their noses touching. James let out a pained cry as he felt Kendall's nails claw at his skin.

"You're just going to leave me? After _every_thing I did for your ass? You're just going to w-walk away from _us_?" Kendall hissed, voice dangerously low. His eyes were now a blood shot red as he refused to let anymore tears escape.

"All you ever do is lie, Kendall! What we have is _long_ g-gone!" James yelled back, scrunching up his face when he felt Kendall's nails break his smooth, soft skin. Kendall continued to glare at the brunette, not realizing the pain he was causing his lover. "Ow, Kendall. You're hurting me!" James cried out and the older male's facial expression softened. He quickly let of James, staring at his hands with wide eyes like he just killed someone. Not once in their entire relationship has Kendall ever laid a hand on James.

"Oh my god! Jamie I didn't mean to-"

"Go." James cut him off.

"No. James liste-"

"GO!" This time James got louder, picking up the nearest thing by him and throwing it at Kendall. The blonde was quick to dodge it in time before the object could knock him on the head. That didn't stop James, however. He continued to throw things at his ex, shouting 'Go' over and over, louder each time, voice cracking.

"James!" Kendall shouted, trying to get his lover's attention, but James wasn't having it.

"Go K-Kendall! J-just fuck-ing go and n-never come back!" James picked up a colon bottle, getting ready to chuck it at the blonde when Kendall caught his wrist. James began thrashing, trying to free his hands but Kendall had a tight hold. James eventually gave up, breaking down into a fit of sobs as Kendall pulled him into his arms. James screamed out in frustration, banging his fist against Kendall's chest.

"W-why? Why d-do you do this to m-me? I have b-been nothing but loyal to y-you and you go out and do this sh-shit! I th-thought you fucking loved me, Kendall!" James cried, body shaking uncontrollably.

Kendall felt his heart break as he watched the love of his life cry his eyes out. The blonde male let a few tears slide down his peachy, pale face as he lowered the two to the ground.

"James," Kendall started but the pretty boy refused to look up at him. Kendall sighed, cupping James' face in both hands as he lowered his head up, making them make eye contact. "James, I do love you. I love you so much, baby." Kendall cried, smashing their lips together.

James made a noise as the blonde's rough lips mashed with his. He didn't push him away this time, only gripping at Kendall's shirt, shutting his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his face. When they pulled apart, both males were out of breath from them crying and the lack of oxygen. Neither said a word as they continued to stare at one another. James was the first to break the silence, whining softly as he stared into Kendall's green eyes. He looked away from his lover biting his bottom lip.

"We need a break from each other, Kendall." He said, voice barely a whisper.

Kendall's eyes fell, heart breaking as he turned James' face to him. "James-"

The pretty boy cut him off. "No! If we want things to get better, we need to separate. I-I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I just…I just need time, p-please."

Kendall wasn't sure how many times his heart had broken that day, but seeing James struggling to not break down crying again, made his heart collapse. The blonde looked away, trying to find a way to no feel so broken. He looked back at James, the tan male not returning the gaze.

"O-Okay." Kendall said in a broken whisper. James snapped his hazel eyes up at the blonde, watching him closely. "Ok, if you want time, then I'll give it to you. I'll just stay over at my mom's for a while until you are ready to talk." James just nodded his head as Kendall began to untangle himself from him. He watched as the blonde slowly began to stand up.

James sat up straight, his back against the wall and knees to his chest with his arms around them. Kendall stood tall, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He sniffled before wiping at his face, erasing all signs that he has been crying. He looked down at James, dropping to his knees once more to cup the tan face in his hands. He made sure James was staring at him straight in the eyes before connecting their lips together for a final time.

"I love you James." Kendall whispered when they pulled apart, lips brushing over James'.

James shivered, nodding his head as he gripped tightly at his pant legs. "Bye, Kendall." He whispered.

Kendall pursed his lips together before standing straight and walking out of the room. Hopefully, not for the final time.

* * *

**So, I think this is the first story ever that I have written where there isn't a happy Kames ending. Sorry about that. So I hoped you all enjoyed this little story. If you want, I will gladly write a part two, just let me know. As for my other story, 'Two Became One' since everyone is wanting me to update, I'll try to have an update by early next week. My mom got her computer fixed so I can write whenever now. I'm just having a little trouble with this next chapter. But, hopefully everything works out smoothly and I can update it. Well, review this and let me know your thought.**

**Always and Forever,**

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
